Love For Love's Sake
by xXxLosingLovelyxXx
Summary: A new country, Cuba, consoles a hurt Russia. America an England grow close to each other.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: VANISHING MEMORIES

One day, Russia was having a party, and he invited all the countries to come, but America said "No, I will not come to your party, because you are a communist."

This made Russia very mad, but then Cuba walked in and said "Why are you so mad Russia?" and Russia replied "America will not come to my party, because I am communist." Cuba frouned "It is okay, we are both communist, so I can make you happy right????".

"Do you love me Cuba?" Russia asked "I do" He said back do you love me this much?" Russia asked as he unzipped his pants, and Cuba nodded……..

they do it 333

Mean while, America was drinking a bear, and watching the T.V., when he hears a nock on the door. America opens the door, and finds England there "Come on in" America says, and England comes inside the house. They drink a beer together, and watch footballs, but England is confused because his footballs is different, and he does not no what is going on.

America explains how the footballs is played as he snuggles with England, and he nos deep in his heart that he cannot tell England how he feels about him.

England likes the new footballs even better than the boring old one, which American calls cricket.

"Fuuuuuuck" said america.

Mean while, Mexico and Hungary are dating, so he tooks her to a nice resterant. Mexico gives her flowers, and buys her a new dress. The dress is very pretty, and she says "Oh thank you Mexico I like the flowers." Mexico smiles, and asked "you look very pretty in that dress I think I love you." Hungary smiles, and says "I love you too now hold me close, and do not let it go." He does so, and they embrace as the sun sets on the horizon languishingly.

END OF PART ONE

CHAPTER TWO: LIFE AND DEATH???????????????


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: LIFE AND DEATH

AUTHERS NOTE: sorry for the delay in this writing this chapter i am still trying to improve my writing and it take me a while to get the insperation for this

Some people say that love is a thing you can control. It is not so if you are dating someone you may not know what to do. Hungary feels this way about Mexico after the date because he is so nice and hot to her but she is not if he is sincere with her because she heard from germany that a secret about mexico. One he has not heard before.

Mean while, America and England finished the football game and Americas team won which made him very happy. The American team played much rougher than Englands team and so they won. Now they are walking out side the house for a walk, and holding hands, which makes America blush.

Just then they here a loud noise. "What is that noise?" England asks looking to America. "It sounded like a music!" and the music noise was coming from Russias house where the party was going on that was Russia was having. America frouned. "That is where Russia is having a party but I did not go because Italy is there and I don't like him after what he did to France last week." "What did he do to France?" England asks. America turns his head in shame "You do not want to know" he said in a dark mysteryous way.

At the party Russia and Cuba were drinking all alone. Russia drowned his sorrow in a beer "I wish America was here. It made me sad that he would not come." and Cuba was sad because he knew that Russia really loved America and that Cuba was only a play thing, but he would take what he would get.

Russia drank the beer he had very quickly. Just then he fell out of his chair. Cuba jump to his side "Russia! What happen to you! Oh no, you have alcohol poison!"

Just then America jump through the window. The glass cut his shirt but he was fine. Without think he jumped on Russia and kissed him. But it was not any kiss. America sucks the alcohol poison out of Russias lips until he is drunk too but Russian is no longer alcohol poisoned. "You did not half to do that for me!" He said to America "But you are brave and strong and I love you. Thank you for comming to my party."

"America frouned I did not want to say I love you because you are communist and what would people say?" "Who cares?" Said Russia. And they kissed deeply feeling truly free for the first time.

Can they love each other for ever? Find out in CHAPTER THREE: CONSEQUENSES


End file.
